ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hero Returns Part 2
A Hero Returns Part 2 is the 2nd episode of the series, Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot (Brandon) Narrator: Previously on Brandon 10: Alien Force... ''Pervious Episode Flashback '' ''Theme Song '' The Dinosaur lets out a roar and the team runs to cover. Sarah: Is that what I think it is? Coco: A giant rampaging dinosaur in a castle... yup. The door behind them opens and the Extreme Bikers walk in. Extreme Biker 1: What is this? Intruders in the Castle! Extreme Biker 2: Sir, the defense dinosaur has been activated to deal with the intruders but we can't control it. Extreme Biker 1: No matter. We can take care of both the intruders and the dinosaur. Bikers! Attack! Brandon: Great... Sarah: Guys, over here! They enter a room; avoiding shots. Extreme Biker 2: Sir, we lost them. Extreme Biker 1: Never mind them. Get the beast! They fire but the dinosaur fights back. Meanwhile in the room, Magister Lancer: We need to find a way to fight back. Sarah: But how? Coco, off screen: Does this answer your question? (Now on-screen; holding a laser gun) Brandon: Where did you get that? Coco: Found it lying around. These Extreme Bikers really need to tidy up. Coco peeks out. He then symbols the team to come out and fires at the Extreme Bikers. He takes a few out. Sarah: What about the Dinosaur? Brandon: I'll take care of him. Brandon runs towards the dinosaur and turns the dial on his Omnitrix; looking for a good transformation. The dial finally stops on a tall looking alien. He slaps it down and goes through another transformation scene. Brandon, after transforming: ASTRO! Brandon, or Astro, almost automatically jumps into the air and fires a big blue beam at the dinosaur which knocks it to the ground. Astro lands safely. As Coco and Magister Lancer fight off the Extreme Bikers, Astro continues to fight off the dinosaur. After a while he defeats the dinosaur, which was a machine the whole time. However, a shot and some yelling is heard. Extreme Biker 1: Bikers retreat! As the Bikers retreat, Brandon continues to hear yelling. Magister Lancer: AHH! Sarah: Are you alright? Magister Lancer, slowly recovering: I'm fine. It's just a small wound. Brandon, turning back into Human: That's more than just a wound Magister Lancer. We need to take you to a hospital. Magister Lancer: I assure you that I am fine. Coco: You’re losing body fluid. Magister Lancer collapses. Brandon: Magister Lancer stay with me. Magister Lancer, breathing heavily: I never imagined it ending like this. Sarah: Don't talk Magister. Just breathe. Magister Lancer, looking up at Brandon: You must finish the mission now. Defeat the aliens and save the world Brandon Tennyson. Magister Lancer stops breathing. Sarah: He's gone. After a while, Coco gets up and takes his badge. Coco: We can use his badge to locate the ship. Let's go. Sarah: But we can't just leave him here! Brandon: There's no one to call Sarah. We can only do what we can and that is to save the world. Later, the team is at a construction site. Coco: Here it is. Brandon: This is the base? A bit less evil than I expected. Coco: It must be hidden somewhere. Sarah: Guys, I found an entrance but it looks guarded. How are we going to get in? Coco: I might have a treat or two up my sleeve. Coco goes into his car and opens the glove department which has a bracelet in it. He takes the bracelet and hands it to Brandon. Brandon: What's this? Coco: Shape-Shifting Bracelet. It makes you anyone or anything with the touch of a button. Brandon: Sweet. How does it work? Coco: Just point and scan. Brandon scans a near-by Alien Guard. The bracelet then activates and turns Brandon into one of the aliens. Coco: It's a good look for you. Brandon: Ha Ha. Real funny. Sarah: Got anymore? Coco: I was lucky enough to get one. Sarah: Then how are we supposed to get in? Brandon, seeing a cargo container: I might just have an idea Later Brandon pushing Sarah and Coco into the base which is filled with aliens. Brandon, walking past an alien: Hey. (Walks past another) We should party some time. They get to a safe place. Coco, getting out: We should party some time; Really? Brandon, taking off the disgise: At least we're through. Sarah: Guys, I found a door. I might be able to hack into the base's controls and reroute the electricity to open the- Coco shoots the door open. Sarah: -Door... I said I will handle it. Coco: Took too long. They enter the room which is filled with various weapons. Brandon: It's a weapons room. Coco: Jackpot! Sarah: Coco we are on a mission! Coco: Come on Sarah, it might come in handy. Coco takes some weapons. He sees a high tech weapon and reaches for it however it triggers an alarm. Alarm: Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Break-in at Weapon Supply Cargo 4! Sarah, mocking Coco: "Come on Sarah, it might come in handy" Coco: Whoops? Brandon: Come on lets go! They run out but are surrounded by aliens. Sarah: We're surrounded! Brandon: Not for long. Brandon selects an alien hologram and slaps it down. He transforms. Brandon, after transforming: CRUSHER! The aliens look at him blankly. Brandon: You know what time is it? It's Hero Time! Brandon charges at some aliens which knocks them down. Others attack him but Coco shoots them down. Brandon punches out a few aliens and jumps in the air to create a shockwave which knocks the rest of them out. Crusher: That's the last of them. Voice: What is this?! They turn around and see, what seems to be, the commander of the aliens. Coco: Sorry for crashing the party. Alien Leader: Human Pests in my base! You have sent our plans back for months! Not only must we relocate, but we must remove any other vermin from the area in order to remain a secret. Crusher: I can't let you do that! Alien Leader: You think a pest like you can stop my plans? Then you have no idea how wrong you are. Crusher charges towards the alien leader but he smacks him away into a wall. He continues to beat Crusher. Alien Leader, after giving a few final blows: Now I must carry on with my plans. He runs off while Coco and Sarah aid to Brandon, still in Crusher form. Sarah: Brandon, are you alright? Crusher, weak: I'm fine. Coco: That thing escaped. Sarah: He's going to wipe out the town with this base. The ground starts to shake. Coco: It's a spaceship! Crusher: Quick! Get out of here! Sarah: What about you? Crusher: I'm going to stop this ship. I can't let hundreds of innocent people be killed. Sarah: I'm not leaving you. Crusher: Coco... Coco, sighing: I'm sorry Sarah. Sarah, being carried by Coco: No! Let me go! Crusher runs off and destorys some controls. Alien Leader: What are you doing?! I destroyed you! Crusher: I guess you can't get rid of me Alien Leader charges at Crusher but he fights back. He then escapes out of a window and is on the side of the spaceship. Alarm: Self-Destruct in 10 seconds! Alien Leader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Crusher jumps off the ship; a second before it explodes. He falls towards the ground really fast and crashes into the ground which creates a crater. Sarah: Brandon! They run towards the crash site and go into the crater hiding Brandon, in Human form, lying there. Sarah: Brandon, are you alright? Brandon, waking up slowly: Yeah. I've had better days though. They hug. Coco: So that's the last of those aliens? Brandon: Probaly not. But I'm sure we can take them on. New Omnitrix, New Team- Coco: Team? Brandon: Yeah, a Team. (Reaches hand out) Sarah: Team. (Puts hand in) Coco hesatates. Sarah: Coco... Coco: Fine. I was going to say it anyways... Team. (Puts hand in) Brandon: It's Hero Time! (Smiles) Major Events *Brandon, Coco, and Sarah become a team *Brandon destroys one of the many alien bases *Magister Lancer Dies Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Magister Lancer (Decreased) Villains *Aliens *Alien Leader *Extreme Bikers *Robotic Dinosaur Aliens Used *Astro (1st Appearance) *Crusher (1st Appearance) Quotes * Sarah: Is that what I think it is? : Coco: A giant rampaging dinosaur in a castle... yup. Brandon: It's Hero Time! (Smiles) Trivia *This is the second part of the first episode, A Hero Returns (Making this the 2nd episode) Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc